All Poxed Up
by Pricat
Summary: Kevin comes down with minion pox but Dave and the others help him feel better


**A/N**

 **Here's something I came up with after talking about minions or my excitement for the movie in art class with my friend Heather so I imagined Kevin being sick and his brothers taking care of him which is very sweet since minions stick together no matter what.**

 **Kevin comes down with minion pox since he was helping take care of Bob who had minion pox a few weeks ago but Gru and the others will help too plus listening to samples from the Minions soundtrack gave me ideas**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Gru house around six or seven in the morning as Kevin wax getting up because every Saturday morning he got up earlier to watch My Little Pony Criendship is Magic along with Agnes but felt funny, itchy unaware little blue spots were beginning to cover his body going upstairs using the lab entrance since the minion living quarters were downstairs and saw Agnes in the living room in unicorn pyjamas with her fluffy unicorn by her side as always.

"Morning Kevin!" she said hugging the tall minion male who was in pyjamas which the six year old thought cute since she always saw him in his overalls.

Kevin chuckled as he was feeling funny but on the inside, minion pox germs were invading making Kevin sick makimg the male minion sick but was hiding it from Agnes because she and her sisters cared about the minions along with her sisters and after the show was over, Gru and Lucy were up so it was breakfast time only Kevin wasn't feeling so good and a fever was starting, hearing Scarlet making him scared.

"Kevin you okay man, you hungry?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." he lied walking in sluggishly but feeling sick which he hated resting his head on the table because he felt sleepy and out of it but Dave noticed that Kevin was sick and had minion pox trying to hide it and be tough.

He knew sooner or later Gru would find out and want to help him but was leaving him be seeing him pick at his food plus it was their favourite banana pancakes plus Edith noticed Tne spots on Kevin since he loved going to dance class with the girls and wore a tutu which Lucy found adorable because they liked dancing.

"Let's get ready for dance class guys!" Edith said as she and her sisters were going upstairs to their room as Dave and Kevin were putting on their tutus making Dave worry hearing Kevin coughing.

"Are you okay, you sure you wanna go to dance class with us?" Dave asked him seeing him nod because he loved having fun with him and their sisters making Dave understand because he cared about him.

"Hey I take care of our tribe so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Kevin said coughing but feeling unlike himself shivering but Dave knew he was sick and hugging him knowing Kevin needed a rest carrying him to their room because he cared about him as he always took care of them, but tucked him in.

He just hoped that Kevin didn't sneak out of bed because he hated being sick which was understandable but Gru and the others would help him seeing the girls were ready but he was going and on Tne way there explained what was going on making Agnes surprised.

"He thinks he can handle it but minion pox can be rough, plus Kevin never had it as a pup like most of us did." Dave said making her understand hoping Gru could help Kevin making Lucy agree.

* * *

"Daddy is Kevin okay, why is he not himself and covered in blue spots and feelijg yucky?" Agnes asked Gru later that early evening because a few weeks earlier Bob had minion pox and Kevin had been taking care of him which made Gru and Nefario worry because Kevin was the leader of the minion tribe since the dawn of time.

"Yep it's minion pox alright but he must have caught them from Bob, since he was taking care of him plus Stuart told me Kevin never had it as a pup." Gru said seeing Kevin miserable and sick which made Agnes sad but Gru understood because he cared about the minions and their health knowing minion pox was the minion version of chicken pox so Kevin would get better because they needed him.

Stuart saw Bob look sad since Kevin had been taking care of him a few weeks ago seeing Stuart put a hand on his shoulder explaining it happened seeing Gru scooping Kevin up seeing he was red hot in body temperature which bothered them.

"Let's get you into bed so you can rest up, and get better because not only are we worried about you but your brothers are worried about you." Gru told him.

Stuart saw a feverish, worried look on Kevin's face while Gru was taking their brother to his and Dave's room as Dave followed entering their room seeing Gru tuck Kevin into bed which was sweet.

"It's okay because these things happen, but Kevin will get better." Stuart told him.

Dave was going to take care of Kevin while he had minion pox but knew most of the otners had to stay away from him especially Tne minion pups making them sad but understood because they cared about Kevin so was hoping he would get better making Gru understand seeing Tne pups had overheard feeling bad for him so wanted to cheer him up deciding to make a huge card making them agree excited.

Plus Agnes was helping them because she cared about Kevin because they were friends and she was humming to herself.

Later Kevin saw a huge card with drawings and signatures from Tneir entire family but he would get better in a while but was relaxing in bed.


End file.
